fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ignis Deus/The Diplomacy
* |race = Human? |gender = Male |age = |height = 2.77 meters |weight = |birthday = |eyes = Black |hair = Black |blood type = |affiliation = *House Aquilo *House Meridionali |previous affiliation = |mark location = |occupation = Cardinal God |previous occupation = |team = |previous team = |partner = *Aqua Deus *Auster Deus |previous partner = |base of operations = |status = Active (Incapacitated) |relatives = |counterpart = |magic = * * * * |curse = |weapons = |manga debut = |anime debut = |game debut = |novel devut = |japanese voice = |english voice = |image gallery = }} is an human male Cardinal God of the South and the current Praetor of the Southern Chapter and ally to Albus Aquilo. He's was known as the . As shown with their titles, Ignis represents as the first of the Deus as the and considered the strongest, with Aqua being second with third. During the war against Gemma Empire, he'd battle against four of the Nine Warmages; Colette Craw, Zavid Ariglio, Invel Yura and Phoebe Vastaril to be an God Slayer. Ignis would however while taken over the three other warmages, he would enter combat with Invel, the stark contrast to himself, who alone was able to not only attack his mind and emotions, but counter his Jar'Kai and Shitō-ryū, destroying all four of his arms and fallen to his knees. Biography Appearance Ignis is an four-armed, 2.77 meter tall human being with black hair and red eyes. An muscular body built from intense training and combat, he's shown wearing trousers that's baggy and airy, with symbols on his wrist, upper arm and head. Personality Magic & Abilities Immense Magic Power: As the strongest Cardinal God of Caliban, Ignis holds tremendous strength and reverses of Magic Power. His power is great enough to compare to the members of the Nine Warmages the strongest group of mages in the Aeternum continent. When angered he can temporarily increase his power at the cost of spending a large majority of his reverse. : Ignis is immune to all things related to fire and is even empowered by it. A Lost Magic only known to himself and an Daedric Lord, the very heat enables him to release his full potential as an Fire Mage and released an aura of heat that even suprasses that of Fire Slayer Magics. : It's revealed Ignis actually knows the Fire God Slayer Magic, and the level of skill and strenght has yet to be revealed. : Considered an god in this regard, Ignis is an master and the most powerful Fire Magic user so considered. He's was shown to enabled himself to cast heat in an large area, and even concentrate this heat into a single point to the point it causes combustion on an cellular level. His overwhelming power is contrasted to Aqua Deus, the Cardinal God of Water who is believed to be the strongest Water Magic user. '|主人武道家|Shujin butōka}}: Ignis is the only Cardinal God with mastery of over several or more forms of across including Jar'Kai, Swordsmanship, Close-quarters combats, self-defense techniques, and much more. It was due to his martial art skills combined with his intensed Fire Magic he's considered the strongest. He even is the master of Shitō-ryū, which is an four-sword style swordsmanship due to his four arm limbs. Equipment Trivia & Notes *Ignis' theme is https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FX9fI7tte6A *Ignis is physically based on *Based on from .